Videl a Saiyajin! part 2
by m1
Summary: The ending part of the origin of Videls mom


Disclaimer :I don't own DBZ 

By m 

Videl a Saiyajin? Part 2!! (If you havnt read the first part its at the bottom of this fic,. Makes things easier) 

Authors note : Well some of you fellows thought the baby was Videl and well I figured I gave enough clues to hint that the baby was NOT Videl. To all of those who were smart enough here is the second part… 

19 years have passed since the female Saiyajin was found by a young farm boy. 

Both bodies ran at top speed towards the woods. The boy had grown up and was now a short balding idiot with a beard thingy. The other was a beautiful woman with short black hair, the child he had found all those years ago in the field, and both ran clear into the woods. 

"HAHAHA we made it!!" 

"Yea" 

Mr. Satan stopped to catch his breath and looked at the beautiful woman who was now and forever his beloved wife. Both figures had just escaped from their run down lives on the farms and were heading towards a great city that was near by. 

"When I become a world famous champion of justice this city and the whole world will know my name." He bellowed 

"Bahahahaha" the beautiful woman laughed 

"What!! Don't you think so?" he questioned with tears in his eyes 

"Whatever you say" she continued 

Both headed towards the city to find some reasonable lodgings for their honey moon. What they found was a run down apartment with a single bed. *And so forth ;|* 

1 year later 

"Take care of the child while I am away the beautiful woman said to her husband, the not well known Mr. Satan. Im going to drive to another city not far from here and pick up somthings for the baby…ok?" 

"Nani!!! Your leaving her alone with me?" 

"Yes she is both yours and mine, we made this child and so she will promise always to care for it. Goodbye" 

"C ya" he said grumbily. The beautiful woman went out the door and headed for her destiny. 

It was 11:25 am when the woman arrived in the city, the same time two Saiyajins,her own people, landed. Time stopped and everything was destroyed. News reached the new father and he mourned for his lost wife. 

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I AM MR.SATAN!!!!!!!!! I SHALL MAKE MYSELF FAMOUS FOR ME!!!!….and for you" he screamed out over the city. "I shall become a great fighter" he whispered into the wind. His daughter began to cry next to him and he bent down to comfort her. "Do not worry my precious Videl I will remember your mother for both of us" 

THE END 

Well folks I hope that wasn't to confusing for you. No one knows about Videls mom and Videl is pretty strong so I made this little fic about her mom being a Saiyajin up to douse my curiosity. 

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the characters 

By m 

Authors Note: If you have ever seen The Bardock Special then you may have noticed that there is a female Saiyajin in Bardocks group. She looks strikingly similar to Videl… 

Videl the Saiyajin 

The planet was doomed, doomed to be destroyed by a tyrant that was invincible.Very few inhabitants of planet Vegeta knew this, just as the planet was being destroyed. Bardock, father of the legendary Goku, was one of them and he parishes as one of the few Sayajin to fight for the future of the planet. As well, king Vegeta knew of this and attempted to destroy Freezer but was destroyed himself in the process. All fought for the planets destiny, all were destroyed. Below the battle though, planet Vegeta was about to send its last conquerors to the darkness of space. 

"Bahahahaha this female baby Sayajin has a fighting prowess (power level) of only 1! 

"Bahahahahah send it to some weakling planet" 

"How about…Earth?" 

"Well there is already a male Sayajin being sent there to conquer it, but the way his fighting power is concerned he will need all the help he can get. Bahahahahahha!!" 

The worker begins to load the two Sayajins into their pods. 

"Well all set. Good luck weaklings" 

The engines roared to life and erupted from their restraints on towards their new home. They ascended through the cloudy atmosphere towards the darkness.Behind them the planet flashed in a brilliant display of color. All lighted up… and then there was darkness and silence. Both pods began descending, they had arrived. But a simple miscalculation led the two pods in opposite directions while entering through the fire of the atmosphere surrounding the planet called Earth. Both streaked through the night sky, but one landed in the deep forests * I think you know him ;)* while the other one landed in an open field on a country farm. Needless to say such things were quite arousing to a young man of only 5. The brilliant light caused him to awaken and run outside to see what had happened. What appeared in front of him was a tiny circular space pod with a huge crater around it. 

"Na na nani!!!!!" 

He slowly made his way to the ship and jumped back 100 yards when the door opened. What stood there was what seemed to be a young girl. 

"What is this?" he announced picking her up with his chubby little hands. 

"A baby? With a tail!!!!" The boy fainted and then awoke a few minutes later to find the little girl crying 

"That tail has got to come off!!" he simply tugged at it and it came right out. 

"Hmmmm must have been a trick or something" He picked up the baby but she began crying frantically and biting him. "AHHHHH stop!!!!Nani!!!" the boy fell flat on his face causing the baby to go flying. The baby's head hit a sharp rock and instantly became quiet. 

"That's more like it" the chubby little boy said and he began to walk back home. "Hmmmm I cant take care of you im just a kid, but our neighbirs have been trying really really really!!!! Hard to have a baby and so far have had no luck. Im sure you'll fit right in at their house. Oh and by the way chick you can call me Satan…Kid Satan. Maybe in a few years you can even date a stud such as myself." He then rang the doorbell of his neighbors house placed the baby on the front porch and quickly ran back to his house. Tonight had been a busy night. 

Part 2 coming soon…tell me what you think 


End file.
